Oh the joys of sick and injured winchesters
by Singstar4
Summary: This is a bunch of sick/injured one-shots. Rated T for Deans mouth. Please read & review!
1. Rain

**A.N~ I do not own supernatural and I do not own the characters from supernatural. I only own the characters that I make up.**

DEAN POV (Dean 17, Sam 13) Thursday 9:47 PM

"Dean, come on this is a bad idea." Sam complained as I drove the shovel into the dirt once more and threw it back towards him. " Can't wait to burn the bones until after the storm!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him from inside the (almost empty) grave. "Sammy, I am almost done with this, All you have to do is stand there and hold the umbrella so that you don't get sick. If you do get sick, Dad will have my head. So just stand there, and shut up. OK?" I replied annoyed. He had tried to convince me the entire time we were out here that this was a bad idea. But I had to do this, Dad had asked me to do this himself.

I finally hit the coffin 10 mins later and Sam nearly fainted from the appearance of the dead body. I drowned the body in lighter fluid and salt and lit the body. We waited until it was ash and then I recovered the grave and we left. As we got into the car to drive home Sam started talking about stuff he forgot to tell me earlier about his day at school.

" Mr Percy told me how I was doing excellent on all of my tests and all of my essays and that he was going to really miss me when we leave on saturday." He seemed really sad to leave this school. But there was nothing we could do about it. Dad would be back next week and then he will probably take us to Uncle Bobby's or something until he found his next job.

We finally pulled up to the motel around 11:00 pm. Even though it was a lot later the rain hadn't let up. It was still pouring outside so I pulled up as close as I could to the building for Sammy to get out. I tossed him the key. "Go inside, I'm going to park the car I'll be there in a minute." He nodded and raced to the door, unlocked it, and went inside. After I parked I also raced inside, eager to be out of these wet, dirty clothes. After showering and changing into sweats I got Sammy to shower and go to bed. Around midnight I started to drift off so I went to bed.

SAM POV Friday 3:00 am

I woke up to the sound of Dean coughing up a lung in the bed next to mine. As I listened I sat up and stared at him. He stared back at me for a moment and stopped coughing. " Sammy." He choked out. I raised my eyebrows in response. "I think I'm sick."


	2. Concussion

**A.N.~ I am sorry this took so long to upload, but I had a lot going on these couple of weeks. I also wanted to say thank you to the people who have been giving me feedback, I really appreciate it! I do not own Supernatural, or the awesome characters. I only own the characters that I create:) Plz read and review!**

**SAM POV (Sam 15, Dean 19) 10:00pm**

The more I sit here, the more heated I get. I have gone through all the lessons, know how to shoot a gun, I know how to drive, sorta. There is no reason why I have to wait in the car for Dean! I am fifteen years old dammit! Thats it! I'm done waiting around for Dean! I grab the shotgun off the dash that he had left 'Just in case' and leave the truck to go and find him.

It can't be that hard to put a vengeful spirit to rest! I think as I walk alone through the forest. Suddenly, I hear Dean scream "SON OFA BITCH!" and I take off running in his direction.

I sprint to the clearing where I heard his scream. The spirit has Dean halfway up an extremely tall tree. What do I do? I think frantically. If I shoot the spirit, Dean falls to possibly his death, and if I don't, the spirit could choke him to death!

**DEAN POV 10:30 pm**

I finally finish lathering the bones in-. "SONOFABITCH" I shout as I get thrown against a tree. I look up to see the spirit coming toward me and grabbing my neck. I pull at her hand trying to get her to stop but her grip is too tight. I am starting to get tunnel vision when I hear Sam yell up at us.

"HEY!" the spirit turns just as the bullet goes flying into her head. I drop like a sack of flour from the tree and hit Sam's waiting arms in seconds, making both of us hit the ground. Once I roll off of Sam, the spirit appears and starts attacking Sam.

By the time I get my breath back and my wits together, she has Sam flying through the air into trees, thorn bushes, and finally hitting the epitaph marking the grave. I pick up the gun that Sam had dropped when he ran to catch me and run towards them. Before she could do any more damage, I ran over to the grave, lighting a match and burned the bones. I hear her scream as she disappears.

"Sam!" I shout as I run over to my younger brother's unconscious body. I carefully pick him up, sling one of his arms around my shoulders and grab him around the waist, dragging him towards the Impala. When we get there, I open the door and lay him down in the backseat and survey his injuries. "Sammy, come on man, wake up!" I say, shaking his shoulders, almost desperately. Thankfully his eyes flutter open lazily. I let out a sigh of relief, thankful my brother didn't die.

"Waa.." Sam says barely awake.

"Sorry Sammy, but I need to make sure you don't have a concussion or something stupid."

"I'm Sam, right?" my eyes widen in horror at his slurred question.

"Sam how many fingers am I holding up?" I ask, holding up 3. He squints, looking confused.

"6" he says, wondering what I am doing.

"Sam we need to get you to the hospital." I say, trying to calm myself down. I walk around the other side of the car, pull him onto the seat the rest of the way, then put my bundled up coat under his head, I shut both of the doors, and run to the front seat. I quickly started up the car and sped out of the forest, wanting to get him to the hospital and get him treatment. I can hear his breaths getting deeper, I can't let him fall asleep. "Sammy, I need you to stay awake!" I shout, making him jump.

I continue to drive as fast as I could, knowing I was going far over the speed limit. I finally pull into the parking lot. I swing the car into a parking space, turn off the car, throw my door open, not even caring when it hits the surrounding cars. I run to the back seat and drag Sam out of the car, and run as fast as I can to the hospital entrance. I rush inside and rush to the front desk, seeing the nurse's and doctor's begin to grow worried. In moments, we are surrounded by doctors and nurses who keep asking me questions I don't know the answers to. Suddenly, all of the doctors and nurses grab him and leave. I try to see him, but they won't let me. They all begin to hold me down and try to calm me. But I continue to fight them, wanting to get to Sammy. "Sir you need to calm down." A nurse says, trying to soothe me as I continue to fight. I just ignore her, I can feel them lowering me into a chair and putting restraints on my hands. I keep fighting, hoping to get the restraints off. "Sir, Calm Down." She says again, her soothing tone gone. But I don't stop, as I see them put Sam onto a gurney and wheel him into a room labeled 'Head scanning room.' I hear one of the doctors say something about a sedative, and before I can react, there is a pinch in my arm, and everything goes black.

**SAM POV 7:00 am.**

I wake up with my head pounding and I feel confused. Why am I in a hospital? I think, looking around. Where is Dean? Did he get hurt?! Suddenly, the door opens and a doctor walks in.

"Hello Sam." He said cordially. "I'm glad to see that you are up, the nurses were-."

"Where is my brother?!" I blurted out, sitting up. "Is he alright?"

"Sam please relax, your brother is fine." The doctor responded quickly, carefully easing him back down onto his bed. "We had to give him a sedative, so he is sleeping in one of our rooms." Before he can explain any further, there was a loud commotion outside and the door flung open, to reveal a panting, sweating, Dean.

Once he saw Sam, his face relaxed. "Thank God." He said, leaning against the wall.


	3. Just a fever

**A.N.~ I am sorry this took so long to upload, but I had a lot going on these couple of weeks. I also wanted to say thank you to the people who have been giving me feedback, I really appreciate it! I do not own Supernatural, or the awesome characters. I only own the characters that I create:) Plz read and review!**

_DEAN POV 5:40 PM_

"Sam, get that thing away from me." I yell at him for what seems like the thousandth time, as I continue to dodge him.

"Just open your mouth Dean!" Sam yelled back, trying to shove the thermometer in my mouth. I shake my head with my lips pursed, like a child. I suddenly feel a sneeze coming on, and before I could stop it my nose explodes and my mouth flies open. Sam takes the opportunity and shoves it in my mouth and firmly holds it there. I glare at Sam while he counts the seconds.

"You can glare at me all you want." Sam says as he continues to count. "I heard you hacking up a lung in the Impala!"

"I had something in my throat!" I say through the stupid thermometer.

"Watch it! You'll choke on this thing!"

"Can you take it out of my mouth then?"

Sam pulls it out of my mouth and looks at it for a second, then looks at me, shocked.

"What is it?" He doesn't answer me, just keeps looking at the thermometer. "Sam! Tell me!" I can feel myself getting hot all over. "SAM!"

"103.8!"

I stare at him, I just shrug. "I'll be fine." I stand up only to have Sam catch me to stop me from falling over.

"Dean, we need to get you to a doctor." Sam said, I could tell he was trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"I'll...be..fine." I struggle to say, as everything begins to spin around me. I pass out as Sam starts yelling my name.

_SAM POV 6:20 PM_

I dragged Dean towards the car as fast as I could. I need to get him to a hospital now! I lay him down in the backseat and feel his forehead. He is boiling hot. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

~_Sam_, **Bobby**~

**Hello?**

_Bobby, I need your help!_

**Calm down Sam. What's wrong?**

_Bobby, It's Dean. Bobby, he's really sick._

**How far out are you?**

_about half an hour._

**alright, bring him here. but, before you leave the motel, take a bucket, fill it with ice cold water, a towel, a blanket, and a pillow. Then Sam, make sure that your keep a cold towel on his head at all times, keep his fever down!**

_thanks bobby._

**just hurry up and get here, ya idjit.**

_-hangs_ **up-**

I got all the supplies that Bobby instructed me to get, fixed Dean up so that he was comfortable, blasted the A/C and drove away. I hurried to Bobby's as fast as I could, knowing that I couldn't keep his fever down in the car for very long. I looked over at Dean, he was shaking like a leaf in his seat. I went faster, wanting to burn more time. I realized that Bobby would need more help, so I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_


	4. Just a fever cont

**A.N.~ I am sorry this took so long to upload, but I had a lot going on these couple of weeks. I also wanted to say thank you to the people who have been giving me feedback, I really appreciate it! I do not own Supernatural, or the awesome characters. I only own the characters that I create:) Plz read and review! By the way, I am thinking of fleshing out one of these chapters and making it into a real story. So please put in a review of which one you want me to flesh out!**

**BOBBY POV 7:15**

I walked over to the window for the 15th time, and grumbled when I didn't see the car pulling up. Suddenly, I saw a pair of highlights out of the corner of my eye. I immediately ran for the door only to see Ellen and Jo standing outside their car. "What are you two doing here?" I ask, confused.

"Sam called me." Ellen said, worry clear on her face. Before I could say anything else, a pair of headlights came towards us. Once the car stopped, Ellen and I immediately ran to the passengers side, helping dean into the house. Jo and Sam grabbed the bags from the car and ran with us. As we made it up the stairs I heard Dean start to mumble in his sleep.

"Imfinesammy." He slurred as he tried to get away from Ellen and I.

"Dean, you are definitely not fine." Ellen said sternly. He tried to argue but seized up with a coughing fit. Ellen and I got him into the guest bedroom, Ellen yelling at Jo to get him a glass of water. We carefully placed the coughing boy on the bed, placing the pillows just right so that he was sitting up. He started crying out. "SAM! SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

**SAM POV 7:30**

"SAM! SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU?!" I immediately bolted up the stairs and ran into the room my brother was in. I shoved Bobby aside, desperately wanting to get to Dean. I gripped his hand, hoping to calm him down.

"Shh, Dean it's alright I'm here now." I say soothingly.

"Pleasedon't...leaveme...Sammy." He slurred in between moans of pain.

"I won't ever leave you Dean" I say pressing his hand to my head. "I promise you."

With that, he fell asleep. But the entire time he was sick, I never left his side, no matter how much Ellen tried to get me to go to sleep and leave him be. I stayed by his side for a 3 days, tending to his every need, hoping to make up to him for leaving him. Finally, on the 3rd day his fever broke and after 2 more days of forced rest, we were back on the road again.

We were in the middle of driving to the our next job in Illinois when Dean suddenly turned to me and said "Sam, why were you practically glued to my side while I was sick?"

"The first day you were screaming for me and I wasn't there in time, so I didn't want you freaking out again." I replied, still feeling slightly guilty.

"You didn't kiss me or anything, did you?"

I stared at him, shocked he asked me such a question. "Why in the world would I kiss you?"

"I swear someone did!" He shouted, his cheeks reddening. We both grew silent. Who the hell would kiss Dean? Suddenly I realised the answer and my eyes widened, I looked over at Dean and he shared the same expression. We both stared at each other before saying "Jo!" We both burst out laughing as we thought of our blonde-haired friend kissing Dean like he was sleeping beauty.


	5. Boo-Boo

**A.N~ Two in one day! I really hope I don't end up spoiling you guys XD Anyways I do not own Supernatural, or the awesome supernatural characters. I only own the characters that I create:) By the way, I am thinking of fleshing out one of these chapters and making it into a real story. So please put in a review of which one you want me to flesh out! Plz read and review! If any of you guys have any ideas for any chapters, please tell me I would love to hear your ideas! This chapter is going to be a Wee!chester one with an introduction to a new character! By the way, I'm sorry if their old babysitter isn't named Rosalina, but I couldn't find out what her actual name is, so I'm going to call her Rosalina. Enjoy!**

**ROSALINA(the boys babysitter) POV 1:00 pm. Dean 8, Sam 4.**

I opened the door to my apartment to see John Winchester standing there with his two sons, Dean and Sam.

"Hi Rosie!" Little Sammy said running up and hugging my legs. I giggled and picked him up. He once tried to say my whole name when he was 3 but couldn't, so I became Rosie to him.

"Well look at you! How are you, Sammy?" I asked the adorable 4 year old.

"I'm ready to have fun this week!" he replied happily. It was a little running joke between him and I, one week when they were staying with me he said it and I thought it was really cute, so I guess it just stuck.

"Hello Rose." John said to me, handing me Sam's backpack. "Thank you for doing this, I will try to pick them up as soon as I can."

I smiled as I led the boy's inside."You don't need to do that John, take as long as you would like, I promise that they are in good hands!"

He smiled back at me. Then leaned down to kiss both of the boys on the head before leaving. I sighed as I watched him leave. It must be hard. I thought, knowing about the fate of their mother. To raise two boys on your own. Especially if they remind you of the person you have lost.

"Rosie," Dean said shyly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Can we go to the park?" I smiled at the green eyed boy.

"Sure!" I replied, ruffling his hair.

"Yay!" both of the boys shouted happily. I put on my sneakers and walked them over. Since there was no one else there when we got there, we played tag and woodchips for a while. I was 'it' and I guess Sam had seen Dean climb up on the monkey bars so he decided he was going to as well. Suddenly, I heard something slip and I heard Sam and Dean scream. My eyes flew open as I heard Sam start to cry loudly.

"ROSIE!" Dean screamed. I ran around the corner and saw Dean sitting on top of the monkey bars and Sam in the fetal position on the ground clutching his knee. I ran over and picked him up, and put him on my lap, rocking him back and forth. I looked down at his leg to see there was a small bruise and a small gash on it. I carefully picked him up and started to carry him back to the apartment.

"Dean, get down from there, we're going back to the apartment." I heard Dean jump down from the monkey bars. I felt him grab onto my shirt, as we crossed the street.

"I'm really sorry, Rosie." Sam sniffled into my shoulder as we got into the elevator.

"It's alright Sammy, it was getting late anyway." I reassured him. "Dean, honey can you get the door? The key is in my pocket." Dean nodded and unlocked and opened the door to the apartment. I carefully placed Sam onto the couch which I had already made into the bed for the boys, and went to get him a band-aid and a cup of water. I walked over to the boys and gave Sam the water. "Ok Sammy, now you have to be brave ok?" I said to him, hoping it would make him feel better about himself. He nodded and closed his eyes. I carefully placed the band-aid over the cut on his knee and kissed it, just like my mom did when I was his age.

"There, all better!." I said, planting another kiss on his head. Sam looked up at me and smiled, happily content with being kissed. "I think I'm going to go and make you two some popcorn and hot chocolate. Which movie would you too like to watch?"

"Blues Brothers!" the two boys chorused. I laughed as I went to fetch the movie.

"Just don't tell your father I've been spoiling you rotten!" I said, putting the movie in and turning on the TV.

"Why not? Our Uncle Bobby does!" Dean said, letting out a playful chuckle. I continued to make the snacks and when I was finally done I sat down with the boys and began the movie. About halfway through the movie Sam fell asleep and Dean was struggling to keep his eyes open. I carefully put the pillows under their heads and pulled the blanket up to their chins. I took the dirty dishes and put them in the sink, knowing I would run the dishes in the morning. I looked over and smiled at the two brothers sleeping on the pull-out-couch. I turned off the T.V. and walked over to were I made my bed on the other couch.

"Goodnight boys."


	6. The Bathroom Bed

**A.N~ I do not own Supernatural, or the awesome supernatural characters. I only own the characters that I create:) This chapter is based on the way I dealt with a stomach flu as a kid. By the way, I am thinking of fleshing out one of these chapters and making it into a real story. So please put in a review of which one you want me to flesh out! Plz read and review! If any of you guys have any ideas for any chapters, please tell me I would love to hear your ideas! By the way, this is also a Wee!chester Chapter with Mary! On a sad note, this is takes place 3 weeks before Mary dies in the series.**

**Mary POV (Dean 4, Sam 0)**

I woke up to sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. I looked over to see John still laying next to me. It's not John, I thought as I got up to look in Dean's room. I walked down the hall to see the light in the bathroom next to Dean's room was on. I looked in his room to make sure it was him before I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door lightly.

"Dean, Honey, are you alright?" I asked through the door quietly, careful not to wake John or Sammy.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts!" He cried through the door. I opened it up to see my 4 year old son curled up on the cold tiled floor of the light blue bathroom.

"Oh you poor thing, come here." I said as I pulled the small boy into my lap and started petting his hair. In seconds he was asleep, so I took the opportunity to look around the bathroom. The only place there was a real mess was the toilet, but I can clean that up easily in 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Dean said, his small voice weak and tired.

I looked down at him and smiled. "I'm not mad at you, baby. I'll just have to clean this up in the morning." I carefully picked him up and held him on my hip. "Now, lets get you back to bed, ok?" He nodded, burrowing his head into my shoulder, clearly exhausted. I walked down the hall to his room, already making a mental list of what I need to get at the store in the morning. But by the time I reached his bedroom, he had to throw up again. He jumped from my arms and ran down the hallway to the bathroom.

Mom, I wish you were here to help me, I thought sadly as I tried to remember what my parents did when I had a stomach bug. I perked up as I remembered "the bathroom bed" my mother invented for me when I was a child. I walked over to the closet and grabbed the pillows and blankets I was going to need and went to the bathroom. Dean was sitting with his back pressed against the wall, panting. I gave him a small smile as I began to make the bed in the bathtub. I placed the blankets down and smoothed them down before turning to Dean and gesturing to it.

"I promise it isn't going to hurt you." I teased, making him smile weakly. He stepped into the steep tub and laid down on the comforters, after a second he smiled, liking the little space. I stayed until he fell asleep, reading him a story and softly singing 'Hey Jude' to him for a while. The rest of the night, Dean was okay, sleeping in the bathtub.

-fast forward to 4 years later.-

**Dean POV**

I am soothingly rubbing circles into Sam's back as he throws up into the toilet. I feel so bad for my younger brother. He is probably so tired. I think as he finishes and leans his head on the seat. If he goes back to bed he will probably have to get back up in two minutes. Suddenly I remember something mom did for me when I was 4. I run over to the room and take both of the comforters off of the bed and run back over to the bathroom. I carefully step over Sammy where he is in front of the toilet, and walk to the tub. Since Dad is picking us up tomorrow and taking us to Uncle Bobby's, I carefully covered up the sides the tub instead of cleaning the whole tub.

"De." he said between coughs. "what are you doing?

I smiled at him and stepped back.

"I present, The Bathroom Bed."


	7. Authors Note

_A.N~So this isnt actually a chapter, its kind of a call for ideas._

_If you have any ideas on a chapter, any at all, even if they are silly. Please put it in a review! I would really appericiate to hear all of your amazing ideas! Im putting the power in your hands to help me update the story! LOVE TO ALL!_


	8. Dean the Nurse?

A.N~ I do not own Supernatural, or the awesome supernatural characters. I only own the characters that I create:) This chapter is based on the idea from Averystorm. Thank you to all of you who submitted ideas and for your kind words. It means a lot to me to know that so many of you read my stories! I cant thank all of you enough for helping me! It truly means a lot to know that all of you read my stories! Anyways Wee!chester chapter! In this chapter, Sam gets sick and tries to hide it from Dean so he doesn't have to care for him while John is gone. Dean 17 Sam 13 Enjoy:)

Sam POV 6:30

"Here ya go, Sammy." Dean says placing a bowl of Spagetti O's in front of me. I just stare at the food, about ready to throw up at the smell of it. "Bon appeite." He added before sitting down and eating his own bowl. I push my food around my bowl, afraid to eat any of it out of fear it would make a reappearance. I look up to see Dean staring at me.

"What?" I ask, annoyedly.

"Arent you going to eat your dinner?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"I'm not hungry." I replied, laying my head on the table. I closed my eyes and focused on the coolness of the table under my head. Suddenly I felt Dean's cool hand on my forehead. I tried to pry him off but he was holding on too tight for me.

"When were you going to tell me you are sick?" Dean asked, clearly annoyed with me as he abandoned his food and went to find the thermometer.

"When Dad got back..."

"Sam-"

"I was going to tell you, but I heard you on the phone with Cecilia! I didn't want you to have to stay home from the football game because your little brother got sick!"

Dean sighed. "I already broke up with Cecilia anyway, Sam. She was way too clingy, always acted like she was in a chick flick. I appreciate that you wanted me to go have a good time, but you need to tell me when you get sick."

I nodded in understanding, wanting to argue, but not wanting make him aggravated.

"How long have you been sick?"

"Since Tuesday." I lied expertly, knowing that I had been feeling terrible since at least Sunday.

He sighed running a hand over his face, clearly also tired. His new job at that sub shop must really be tiring. (A.N~Thats right, I made a Ten Inch Hero reference!) "Fine, go and get ready for bed."

I picked up the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth, knowing he would want to know my temperature.

After I had changed into my sweats, I walked out to the middle area in the motel room where the beds were, to see Dean putting my probably cold Spagetti O's and a bunch of cold medicines on the bedside table. The comforter on the bed was already pulled back so that I could just climb inside and sleep. I smiled "Man, you are such a mom."

Dean turned around and saw me, giving me his best bitch face. "Just get in bed, bitch."

"Jerk." I said, handing him the thermometer and getting into bed.

He walked away from me, mumbling something about how needy I am. I sighed and laid back against the bed, content with drifting off to sleep.

Dean POV 7:15

I walked in from the bathroom with a small, wet rag and a glass of water to find sam sleeping soundly on the bed. I chuckled as I pulled his covers over him and placed the rag on his head. As I was setting the water glass on the table, I pulled out my phone and dialed Cecilia's number.

"Hey Cecilia, I think we should see different people."


End file.
